The Boy Wonders Sing Along Blog
by Dcfan100
Summary: The Boy Wonder tells you all about his day and about his new crush. How? Through his blog of course! Takes place right after season five, a cross between Dr Horrible and Goblin Bloggin. Please Read and Review. Complete with Crappy Musical Numbers. Done!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is like a cross between Dr. Horribles Sing Along Blog and Goblin Bloggin from the ItsJustSomeRandomGuy's channel on You Tube so you'll notice I stole some of the lines from those two. Anyway, this story is not meant to be taken seriously, not meant to make much sense, it's made purely for enjoyment which is what fan fiction is all about right? Who knows maybe I'm wrong but anyway, this story is told from the perspective of Robin and will never really leave the blog, he'll just tell you what happened during his day. And if you are wondering this is RobXRae because that is what I do. Also, I appreciate reviews and suggestions and criticism as long as it is constructive. You can flame if you want but for some writers it makes us write the next chapter to prove you wrong and sadly for all you flamers just waiting to write me hate mail I fall under that category. So with that 195 word intro out of the way here's the story…right after the disclaimer and this warning and something in French, aw man you'd don't have time for this! Do you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other copy writed thing in this story.**

**Warning: This story contains high doses of cheesiness, stupidity and randomness the characters act ooc.**

**Something**** in French: Ici, c'est mon**** univers mes****, canards.**** Vous ne pouvez**** pas**** gagner****.**

"Hey there! I know that I haven't been updating the blog very often but don't worry cause I'm going to tell you all about it in my new segment 'Where the Heck Has Robin Been and When in Holy Hell Will There be Another Blog!'

So first we teemed up with the Doom Patrol, fought the brotherhood on three continents, stopped for pretzels, went and battled them on the other three continents, formed an unbreakable web of alliances, had our unbreakable web of alliances broken, was cryogenically frozen…**In Paris**, then unfrozen…**In Paris**, kicked the Brotherhood of Evil's butts and then we all went home. So yeah the week has been kind of, maybe, almost but not really typical.

As for when there's going to be another blog, well I will try to update as soon as I can.

Now it's time for…What's New in Jump City?!

Well, when we got back to the city we were had to fight this creature that could absorb anything it touched and re arrange its molecular structure to be made of that material. Yeah, it absorbed oil and someone had a bright idea and threw a match on it but the really interesting thing is that Beast Boy claims he saw Terra…yeah **that **Terra. So apparently some guy has been stalking those two, and us, and made this little event into a mini movie that he named, 'Things Change'. I saw it on the internet and raise your hand if you cried at the end, go on raise your hand you know you did.

Emails!

Well first we have a letter from NPHrulz

_Dear Robin_

_Did you hear that the Titans East got in trouble with the law? Apparently, Speedy was arrested for destruction of public property and is currently out on bail. What are you going to do about that and why haven't you done anything already?_

Well I'm not necessarily in charge of Titans East, whatever happens over there is Bumblebee's problem. Also, there are so many super hero rumors that it's difficult to separate fact from fiction and plus I think Speedy is on something so…

Moving on, the next one is from Movin2Albequerque

_Say Robin_

_It's a rumor that you and Star broke up. Is that true? If it is will you be getting a new girlfriend and if you are have you considered Jinx…_

Okay back it up! Jinx already has a boyfriend, Kid Flash, and you don't move onto another guys turf like that, it's so not cool and no me and Star didn't break up, we were never together and I don't plan on getting a girlfriend any time soon unless I…um, we'll get to that later.

Let's see, oh here's one from our good friend Zutarafanfvr300 otherwise known as Red X who writes:

_Yo Robin_

_I heard that you are still trying to arrest that one really good looking guy Red X, why don't you just give up? You'll never been able to catch up with his awesomeness._

_P.S, I'm totally stealing your girl_

Okay first of all what is up with the name? Zutarafanfvr I get but why the 300? Second, I know you are Red X and third, catch up with his awesomeness? Really? Is that the best you can come up with? Next time you write me an Email try and put a little more effort into it. And fourth what do you mean by my girl? I know a lot of people think I'm in love with Star but I've got my eye on someone else so just cool it okay? We've got practice later today and she's going to be there so I've got to be at the top of my game although that's what she expects of me so I'm really wondering if she'll ever notice me.

(Insert Music Number)

To the "Freeze Ray" tune.

_Practice day_

_I just hate_

_These feelings_

_Cause I can't concentrate_

_Want to say_

_You look great_

_Here I go_

_Hithere…I just can't think straight_

_But now toady I hope to say_

_I think You're great_

_I hope to say that I think that_

_I'm in love with you but I can't_

_Tell you how_

_How you make_

_Make me feel_

_What's the phrase?_

_Like a fool_

_I just sit_

_And watch the world_

_Move through its day_

_But now I hope to say_

_That you_

_You're beautiful_

_I'm not that funny_

_Or a jerk like_

_Zutara3-0-0_

_I just think you need time to know_

_That I want there to be a you and me_

_Not with another or alone, can't you see?_

_I just want us to feel_

_True love that could be so real!_

_That's the plan_

_Can't follow through._

_My tongue is tied_

_Every day_

_But now toady I hope to…_

"Hey Rob you coming?"

Yeah I'll be there in a minuet Cy."

**So how was it? I'd love to hear your suggestions, comments and criticism. Really, suggestions help a writer change his story for the better. So I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or put it on your list of favorites. Currently I'm also writing two other stories but I'm going to try and update this one every couple of days. Just a quick side note here, anything said in bold are words being said by another character just to prevent confusion. So here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dr. Horrible and believe me, you won't have to look hard to find Dr. Horrible references.**

**Warning: Contains plenty OOC moments**

"Hello again, I haven't really had time to update since the court case which technically wasn't our fault but in hindsight I probably shouldn't tell people when our training session is and Cyborg really shouldn't shoot at people who have press passes. What we're apparently supposed to do is ask them to leave then if they're still there call the cops and then if they don't go with the cops then the police tell us to use brute force. So apparently we did step three before we did step one and the local law enforcement isn't really happy when you do them out of order.

And now it's time for… What's New in Jump City?!

Well we just went through the court case and I've already told you all about that. One thing new is Beast Boy bought Rocky 3 and then went out and bought the Eye of the Tiger single and he has been playing it for three days straight driving us all almost completely insane"

"**BB SHUT THAT OFF!" **

"Oh Cyborg finally snapped. Seriously have you ever tried to listen to a song for three freaking days?! Trust me, nobody in the tower besides Beast Boy ever wants to hear that song again. Well except for Starfire, reminds me of the time she played the Hamster dance for the whole trip to Tokyo.

Also, I ran into Mammoth just the other day. Not really anything to tell we just passed each other by in the supermarket because it turns out that we go to the same Target store, I know what a crazy random happenstance right? I know what you're thinking, 'why didn't you kick his but?' and all, but you just do not attack another villain…or hero, not mentioning any names *cough* speedy *cough*, in a super market, it's called professional courtesy. The rule is, you do not attack another super villain in a supermarket when they're not committing a crime or when they're by the doughnuts. I don't know who came up with the rule but apparently the doughnuts area is like a safe zone or something.

Anyway, I got plenty of E-mails and snail mail about my love life. Apparently the whole online community is now demanding to know how my love life is going. So seeing as how totally pointless it is for me, a Batman trained martial arts master to hide anything for the internet community I created the new segment called…

How is Robin's Love Life Going?

Like the title? I made it myself, well kind of but that's not the point. The point is that I have been making a total fool of myself the past couple of days around Raven and unfortunately my teammates seam to notice. The first 'odd' incident was back last Saturday. Now I'm assuming that most of you are not familiar with our training course if you are then you are either

A Teen Titan

A Creepy Stalker

The Batman himself

So let me just give you a bit of info about the course. There is a section where some physical contact is required and no you perv's not the kind of 'contact' you are thinking about, by physical contact I mean your hands have to touch your partners hands and since I have to do this exercise with my gloves off and Cyborg has the brilliant idea to pair me with Rae, well things got…complicated. The course requires that one person swing the other over a wall, no you cannot fly over, it was meant to teach you how to work as a team and how to work together if your powers ever failed. So I was without my equipment and Raven couldn't use her powers. I also had to get rid of my gloves because I had lock picking keys in there and I have no idea how anyone could use those to scale a concrete wall but rules are rules. Damn you Batman.

So being the ever so Macho guy you've all come to know, I went first. Problem is, that Cyborg and don't get me wrong he's a great guy but when you're trying to pull the girl of your dreams over a concrete wall and he yells something like 'FOURTH AND LONG AND THEY'RE PUNTING!' well that's when you fell like pulling him aside and smacking him on the head. So I fell of the wall and both of us collapsed on the ground and I find myself on top of the girl I like in front of two of my best friends and my ex. Not what is wrong with that picture? Neither of us have ever mentioned that event since and I can't really decide if that's a good or bad thing. But neither Cyborg or Beast Boy really let me forget that event.

Emails!

StoleTehRemote writes:

_Dear Robin_

_I speak on behalf of all the members at the RobXRae fan club and would just like to let you know that we applauded your choice of girl friend and…_

Okay dude, first of all we are not boy friend and girl friend. I have a crush that is a long way from anything resembling a serious relationship. Second of all…THERE'S A FAN CLUB?! Completely devoted to getting me and Raven together?! What's next? Fan Fiction?

ILovLolCatz writes:

_Yo Robin _

_I saw your last blog and you said you were having relationship problems. If you need any help I know plenty of people and web sites that could offer helpful advice. _

Thank you ILovLolCatz, in fact I would like to thank all of you who sent emails with advice of suggestions to help me out. Well except for Zutarafanfvr 300 who said that telling people you alphabetize your sock draw is a sure way to draw chicks. But for the most part all your advice was very helpful. So now that…dang, emergency downtown. You just never give up, do you Red X?"

**Well there is chapter 2. I know that there are no musical numbers but seriously I went through like three different drafts of this chapter and they all had musical numbers that were just plain stupid (like half the stuff I write) so sorry if you were looking forward to that but if you have any suggestions for musical numbers send me a message. If you have any suggestions at all please feel free to tell them to me. For instance if you say that I just wasted five minuets of your time then tell me how I can make the next five minuets of your time worthwhile…and no dropping writing altogether and going to work at Burger King does not count. For as the great sage Deadpool once said "If you shoot me, do I not heal?" to which Rosrach (however you spell that) answered, "I'll squeeze what little satisfaction I can out of it". Please review and hopefully I'll get chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3. Again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favored it. As for the question if I'm going to include Control Freak and his buddies from 'For Real', they probably will appear eventually. So here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some of the most occ and cheesy moments ever! I'm serious here kids, if your parents don't want you reading ooc and cheesy moments then go no further.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Goblin Bloggin or any other copyrighted material that I've made a reference to in this chapter. **

"Hey there, I know that a lot of you were expecting a new blog entry yesterday and I'm sorry for not getting that up. But while I didn't get a chance to blog, I did get a chance to tweet.

**BirdBoy22:!!!!!!!!!!**

**InsaneMagicianGuy: ROFL! ROFL!**

But eventually I had to stop tweeting because it is kind of hard to tweet when you've got ten thousand volts of electricity coursing through you, give or take a dozen. And I'm gonna tell you all about it in this new blog entry. So now it's time for

What's New in Jump City?!

First of all I'm sure you'll all be pleased to know that Beast Boys 'artwork' had been officially removed by the government agents. Namely, FBI, CIA, Secret Service, SWAT, Jump City PD, NBA and everyone's favorite, the PTA.

For those of you who don't know, Beast Boy was in an artistic mood and decided to paint the entire tower. It was so bad that we got three bomb threats and seven offers to put the entire tower in the museum's modern art display.

Well as many of you know, after my last blog, me and the team went after Red X. Or as he is known on the internet Zutarafanfvr300, or as he is more affectionately known, A STUPID MORONIC JERK! Oh, sorry didn't mean to shout there, I guess I'm a little touchy about the subject right now. BUT FOR A GOOD REASON!

Anyway we fought Red X once and he got away then I got kidnapped by the Joker, electrocuted by the Joker, learned Portuguese while being electrocuted by the Joker and eventually rescued by Batman and my team mates.

Ughh…aquele é um vestido agradable pode mim tenta-o sobre…and I have no idea what I just said! Anyway, we finally caught up with Red-X again and if you know Red-X then you know what a jerk he can be and you also know that he had tendency to flirt with the female heroes. This time it was like ten times worse than usual because he **knows **the dilemma that I'm in. That brings us to out next segment

How is Robin's Love Life Going?

How is my love life going?! How is my love life going?!! Terrible, that's how! I've had like three girlfriends, lived with a borderline psycho vigilante, had hundreds of people try kill me and life has never been this cruel to me.

It all started when we caught up with Red-X again. He started flirting with Raven just to tick me off and I actually caught her nearly, almost, maybe blushing at one of those comments and eventually I lost my cool and told him to stop flirting with the girl that I loved. Oh of all the stupid!!! Hang on I've got a few things to get of my chest…

AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!

WHY, WHY, WHY?!?!?!?!

GEEZ, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!

Okay, I'm fine now. Anyway, then Red X goes and starts embarrassing me by telling everyone stuff about my personal life and about my crush on Raven and I can't really deny it because apparently my left eye twitches slightly when I lie. So, to make along story short I beat him up, came home and locked myself in my room because if you don't face your problems you just scoop them under the rug, right? Oh, or better yet, run far, far away. I hear that coast city is lovely this time of year. So now I've got three choices,

Face Raven and humiliate myself

Stock up on peanut butter and crackers and stay in my room until Armageddon

Change my name, get plastic surgery and move to Smallville

And option B is looking really good right now.

EMAIL!

TheMadofHatter:

_Dear Bird Brain_

_I fought you for three years when you lived in Gotham but I wish you luck in getting your girl. If any one gets in your way just kill them._

_Sincerely The Mad Hatter_

_P.S, If I ever meet you in public I'm gonna kill you. _

The feelings mutual Jarvis but I guess I should say uh…thanks for your…support.

TheKillingJoke writes:

_Dear Boy Blunder_

_Whatssup?! Sorry, about the little hostage fiasco, if I knew what kind of emotional wreck you were I'd have taken advantage of that! HAHAHA! Anyway, I would love to see you have another girlfriend. Maybe I could…_

Okay, that comment was totally unnecessary Joker. And since when do villains take an interest in my love life anyway? I mean who do…

_When did you come to realize that you were in love anyway?_

Well…the fact is…I'm not sure myself.

**And now it's time for unnecessary songs with Robin, the part of the blog where Robin comes out and sings and unnecessary song.**

I was passing through Jump City and I guess I got hungry on that faithful night, so I went to pick up a pizza but then there was a bank robbery and I had to stop and alien prisoner.

(The tune of Pizza Angel)

_I was just walking out at half past eight_

_How would I know that it be the start of something great._

_I saw here standing close to me_

_Now she's making me go crazy!_

_Dark Angel why can't we be_

_Something special or together immediately _

_Dark Angel I'm on me knees_

_You're my number one love for eternity!_

_Did you not see?_

_Did you just forget?_

_How I helped you from your fathers threats._

_I knew we could be together_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_You've got me running a temperature!_

_Dark Angel why can't we be _

_Something special or together immediately _

_Dark Angel I'm on me knees_

_And I just hate anchovies!_

Wait! Who changed my script?!

_I've been concerned for your life's long dream_

_To finally find a purpose to simply be!_

_Can't stop thinking I can make you smile_

_If we ever walk down the isle. _

_Now I'm going crazy while I pace the floor,_

_Now my heart skipping when I hear you at the door? _

**Robin? Are you in there?**

Whoa, that was creepy. Hang on I'll be right there Rae!

_Oh, Dark Angel why can't we be _

_Something special or together immediately _

_Dark Angel I'm on me knees_

_I wish we could be together for eternity!_

Sorry, guys I have to go, Coming Raven!

**Okay, there is chapter 3. What did you think? Told you it was cheesy. And the song is a parody of Pizza Angel which is a pretty good song (in my opinion). So I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, once again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or put this on there favorites list! Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. Flame if you must but then I'll have to sick Deadpool on you and believe me, you do not want that to happen! So without further ado, here is the last installment in the blog of the boy wonder.**

**Warning: As usual this story contains high doses of cheesiness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I do not own anything written by other fan fic authors**

"Yo! What's up sing along blog fans and members of the Robin fan club. It's me, everyone's favorite archers apprentice Speedy! If you know who I am, great! If you don't, then look me up online right now! I can't stand the thought of some of a single soul on this earth going without the wonderful knowledge that me and my hair exist. Anyway, I bet you're all wondering what I'm doing on the Boy Wonders Blog. Well the fact is, I'm filling in for Robin while he's making out. Remember in the last entry when we left Robin and Raven finally confronted each other about there feelings? Well, I'm sure you were all just dying to know what happened, right? Well you'd better be!

Just in case you aren't up to speed on things, the last time we saw Robin, he had made a total fool of himself and planned to spend the rest of his life in his room eating peanut butter and crackers. Kind of reminds me of this one fic that I read where Deadpool kidnapped a Hyuga girl, electrocuted her and pumped her full of questionable substances, but that's a story for another time. So Robin drowned his sorrows in peanut butter which made him a bit apparently made him a bit tipsy and he started singing and then Raven knocked on his door and the two confronted each other. Anyway, well just open with the segment called

What's New in Jump City?!, Wait, scratch that, the new segment is called What the Heck Happened With Robin?! So I guess, I can show you better than I can tell you. So not wanting to keep you all around to long for fear you might all pass out at my awesomeness, here is what happened.

"**Hey Bub, I'm Wolverine" **

"Whoops! Wrong tape!"

**Robin slowly walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Raven" he said quietly. The two glanced at each other and suddenly Robin decided that the floor suddenly looked very interesting.**

"**Robin, about what Red-X said earlier, I have to know. Was it true?" she asked with the last part or her sentence sounding almost eager or hopeful.**

"**Well, first Rae you have to know, Red-X will say almost anything to tick somebody off, he's a crook and, you know he only works for himself and…"**

"**Robin, I just asked if what he said was true, not for you to give me a whole speech" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Robin sighed then hoping for the best he replied**

"**Yes, what Red X said was true, every word of it"**

"**Even the part about you making out with a lamp shade?" Raven said, mildly creped out.**

"**Well I think he made that part up, but what he said was true" Robin said sheepishly.**

"Oh my gosh, he is so pathetic, is he not?"

"**Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Raven asked.**

"**I was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid you wouldn't feel the same, afraid you would just laugh at me." But by this time Raven wasn't listening. **

"**So the time you let me skip training so I could sleep in and all those times you brought me herbal tea?" She said, her usual monotone gone.**

"**Yeah," he said bracing himself for the worst. **

"**That was very…nice of you" Robin opened his eyes in surprise and looked to see Raven smiling at him. "Thank you" she said softly. The two felt themselves inexplicably drawing closer together as if they were in some sort of trance and closed there eyes are they felt lips meets.**

"Of course that trance was courtesy of yours truly, because if I had just let them go on regularly then would have been there all night just going, fluff, fluff, fluff. Sometimes people just need an extra little push, you know what I mean? Anyway, I guess the next segment here is

E-MAILS

Lets see, here is one from Zutarafanfvr300, well I'm a fellow Zutara fan myself so trust me dude, this is going to hurt me more that it hurts you *deletes message*.

And here is one from…oh it's my good friend Lil Lobo who writes:

"_You stinkin _censored, censored, censored, _get your _censored, censored _back here right the _censored _now!_ _We're right in the middle of the _censored, _Age of Apokolips and all you're doing is _censored _off._"

Yeah, yeah, love you to but hey I came here on a really important mission! I came here to help two teens, who have such sexual tension between them that I could cut and make a sandwich with it, come together. Opposites can attract but when the opposites are nitro gylcien and acid then you know what you get? Boom! That's what! So screw you Lobo! I'm not going to let them end up with another guy or girl just because opposites attract? No, I'm here to help them fall in love because they're so much alike and understand so much about each other! And they are in censored, censored, censored love! So deal with it Mr. Angst!

And now it's time for the musical number! *pulls out guitar and begins to sing*

Sing it to the tune of American Pie or The Saga Begins!

"_Not so long ago, when I was a RobStar fan every mile_

_And if I ever had the chance then she'd try to get him in his 'censored'_

_Almost every single episode and maybe the soccer moms would ignore it for a little while!_

_But the Trigon arc almost made me shiver, as I saw Raven quiver_

_The world burning like Cyborg's toaster toaster, I saw the birds get closer!_

_I can't remember if I cried when I found about the taco that died!_

_But something awoke deep inside, the day RobXRae came alive! _

_So bye, bye my old RobStar pie, found the gravy in the navy_

_And the navies RobRae, that good old producer who likes_

_RobRae singing this is the day they'll confess!_

_Did you see his attitude in Nevermore, and how he respects her privacy even more_

_Than he cares about what Starfire wants! _

_And did you see her in the episode Masks where_

_She was the one that asked_

_Hey Rob what are you doin working for him?_

_Well it's obvious she's in love with him and it should_

_Have been her dancing with him_

_Instead of Star in that episode called date with destinyyy! _

_Well there both just lonely teenagers out of luck_

_When it comes to love, well they both suck_

_And I just feel like throwing muck and sayin_

_Just say you love each other now! _

_And I'm singing So bye, bye my old RobStar pie, found the gravy in the navy_

_And the navies RobRae, that good old producer who likes_

_RobRae singing this is the day they'll confess! I just know it'll be the best._

_Well in season three you can see there more then friends_

_He tries to catch her when Mumbo, bends reality!_

_And I think that's how it should be!_

_When Cyborg goes undercover in "Deception"…ene_

_Robin catches Raven and keeps her form that mean_

_Mean old hive academy lackey_

_And while they were just sitting down_

_I bet they'd like to have talked it out_

_By lady fate doesn't work that way_

_I remember when I shot Vertigo in the hay_

_And while this song just drags on way to long_

_I think I'll end it with some pong_

_No, not that old game, you'll see! _

It goes a little something like this

_So bye, bye my old RobStar pie, found the gravy in the navy_

_And the navies RobRae, that good old producer who likes_

_RobRae singing this is the day they'll confess! This'll be the day they confess._

_Arc and Knark in the dark_

_Robin searched for Raven in the Trigon arc_

_After Haunted the two bonded fast!_

_He helped her through until the ordeal passed_

_She healed his arm when it was in a cast_

_Yet he was so dense he didn't even seem glad_

_She's a flower about to bloom_

_And he's a bird from the darkened moon_

_I don't know what that means._

_I just wrote it casue it seems!_

_That Don Mclean said hey looke here!_

_I can make this song last from know till the year_

_2056!_

_I'll be singing, bye my old RobStar pie, found the gravy in the navy_

_And the navies RobRae, that good old producer who likes_

_RobRae singing this is the day they'll confess! Hope this pairings blessed._

Skip to the end

_Now in this blog they've fallen in love_

_And as I look at them hug_

_I know it's the way it was meant to beeeee!_

_And in the streets the Joker screams._

_Beast Boy cries and Starfire dreams._

_But not a word is spoken._

_Cyborg's game station is broken._

_And the three men that I hate the most_

_Darth Vader, Captain Crunch and the gray ghost_

_They caught the last train for the city of coast_

_The day RobRae awoke!_

_And know I'm singin! Gotta love this new RobRae pie, better then gravy_

_My names not davy and this song makes no sense to I'd better just end it on this sen…tence. You know I love RobRae!_

**I know, I know, completely juvenile, did it suck as much as I thought it did? I had to cut this once short basically because I felt the idea just was running out of gas and I really didn't have any place to take it. Should I continue? What did you think? Please review and please do not flame! Thanks for reading and if you've got time maybe you can check out some of my other stories or maybe you'll read one I'm going to write in the future. Until then!**


End file.
